Season 2
This is about Season 2. Episodes #Thomas's Fire Drill - Thomas worrys about his first fire drill. #Gordon Returns - Gordon returns to Sodor. #The Bully - Diesel, 'Arry, and Bert bully some of the engines #Fatty Goes Up - This episode will introduce the Logging Locos. #Madge's First Day- This Episode will introduce Madge Specials *Christmas Special 1: Naughty Crane - Mike gets on Santa's naughty list. *100th video - Sir Topham Hatt gives a behind-the-scenes speech. *200th video - The engines have nightmares about finding Ramahfool for the 200th video. Projects *ELA Project - Thomas, Percy, and James learn about language, *John F. Kennedy Project - The engines put on a play about John F. Kennedy. *Waves Project - Thomas, Percy, Henry, and James learn about waves. Shorts *Train Safety Tips 2: Avoid Tunnels and Bridges- Thomas teaches Henry about tunnels and bridges. *Engine for President - James and Emily both run for President. *Making of a Video - Sir Topham Hatt makes a video of his engines. *Engines of the Basement - This is the competed video in the short Making of a Video. *Accidents On Sodor - Everyone has accidents. *Thomas Can't Sleep - Thomas can't sleep, so the engines try to help him. *Super Fast- Percy finds a Jet Engine from Victor *Sir Topham Who?- Sir Topham Hatt losses his memory *The Secret Tunnel- Thomas, James, Percy, Gordon and Billy find a tunnel inside Thomas' Shed *The Revenge of Diesel 10- Thomas and his friends find Diesel 10 Holiday Shorts *Thanksgiving Short 1: Toby Meal - Toby tries to make his own meal. *Valentine's Day Short 1: Valentine Morning - The engines exchange valentines, but Sir Topham Hatt forgot his wife. *St. Patrick's Day Short 1: Percy's Wishes - Percy gets three wishes. *April Fools Short 1: Thomas the Prankster - Thomas plays pranks on Percy, Emily, and Mike. *Easter Short 1: Henry the Easter Bunny - Henry dresses as the Easter bunny. *Halloween Short 1: The Haunted Diesel - James tells a ghost story. *St. Patrick's Day Short 2: James's Wishes - James gets three wishes. *Mother's Day Short 1: Mother James - James's mother comes to visit. *Halloween Short 2: Scary Stories - The engines tell ghost stories. There is likely to be a second Christmas short. Ask Thomas #The Start #The Future #Percy's a Pet Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Emily *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Oliver *Bill and Ben *Stepney *Diesel *Mavis *'Arry and Bert *Diesel 10 *Lady *Salty *Harvey *Bulgy *Casey Jr. *Tillie *S.C.Ruffey *Bertie *Harold *Jack *Murdoch *Fergus *Arthur *Spencer *Murdoch *Molly *Neville *Dennis *Rosie *Jeremy *Whiff *Billy *Hector *Madge *Stanley *Hank *Flora *Hiro *Charlie *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Scruff *Den *Dart *Belle *Flynn *Paxton *Thomas's mother *Henry's mother *James's mother *Emily's mother *Skarloey *Rheneas *Sir Handel *Peter Sam *Rusty *Duncan *Duke *Bertram *Freddie *Smudger *Mighty Mac *Proteus *Victor *Luke *Bertie *Madge *Kevin *Mike *Sir Topham Hatt *Splatter and Dodge *Henrietta *Madge *Farmer Mcoll *Thomas's Grandma *Annie and Clarabel *The Duke and Duchess of Boxford *James's father (mentioned) Cast *Ramahfool: Thomas, Edward, Henry, Gordon, James, Percy, Toby, Emily, Duck, Mavis, 'Arry, Spencer, Arthur, Neville, Whiff, Stanley, Skarloey, Mike, the engines' mothers, and Sir Topham Hatt *ScruffyEngine: Diesel and Billy *thenewtrainboy54: Victor and Kevin *AckleyAttack4427: Den *jonahfool: Bert *trainmanjg611: Sir Handel *ilovetrains323: Bertie *BenJaguar27: Dart Category:Thomas the Trackmaster Show Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons